Super Trinity Brothers
by CHRIST'S KINGDOM
Summary: Jack, a Christian magician in training finds a door in his basement leading to the world of Hyrule. Adventuring with Link they must stay close with God's trinity if they are to save Zelda (and Jack's Grandfather). CHAPTER 02 IS NOW UPLOADED. I fixed a major paragraph eror, tell me if you have any problems Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Super Trinity Brothers

Um, hey. I guess I'm writing this book thing about me. My name is Jack I'm 10 years old and live in a big cabin in the countryside of New York with my Grand Pa. My Grand Pa use to be a magician in the city until he married Grandma who at the time was writing Christian fiction. Both sides of the family were devoted Christians. Me? After my parents and Grand Ma died in a car accident Grandpa took me to live with him at Grand Ma's old house where he home schooled me. My Grandpa looks a lot like Einstein with the messy hair except his hair is black. My black hair is always all the way sticking up like some one zapped me, which is why sometimes Grandpa calls me "Spark-plug". Oh did I mention that Grand Pa also teaches me his old Magic tricks. Sometimes Grand Pa worries about me being stuck with "old people like him" and not having any kids my own age to play with, but I'm perfectly happy. Well my adventure all started when-.

Wait! Sorry! I **really** lack my Grand Ma's writing and speaking ability let me start Chapter 01 before I Get too far ahead of myself and you walk out before I start the book (Hmm, too many I's and me's).

Chapter 01

Well, like I was saying: one day I went exploring in the basement (Grand Ma use to use the basement for writing her books) and found this book "The legend of the Picori" lying on the shelf. It had a trinity pyramid. I'm better at reading books than I am writing them so I pick it up and started reading:

A long, long time ago when the world was on the verge of being swallowed by shadow the tiny Picori appeared from the sky, bringing a hero of men a sword and a golden light. With wisdom and courage the hero drove out the darkness. When peace returned the people enshrined that blade with care-.

I noticed that a page was missing from the book. I turned back to the shelf for the missing page. Ok, this is really embarrassing but I'll say it: I am extremely clumsy. I accidentally slipped and knocked over the shelf, but in doing so I found a hidden door with the same trinity pyramid. Without thought of what could be behind it or if it was even locked I opened the door. What I saw took my breath away. It was like stepping out of dull reality and into a beautiful colorful cartoon. I was staring at a beautiful forest the birds were singing merrily and the sun was nice warm and shining. It made me smile from ear to ear it was like the Garden of Eden. I took a step into this world without thinking and tripped and tumbled into someone. I got up begging for forgiveness with the person I knocked over saying that she was fine. Five seconds latter we stepped away from each other in a gasp of shock. She was about my own age with blue eyes and blond wavy hair and wore a pink dress and a crown. She was beautiful. The only thing odd about her was that she had these weird pointed ears kind of like an elf. In fact that was the first discussion. "Whoa! What- who are you? Some type of elf princess?" "No I'm just a normal "human" princess." "No way! Normal humans do not have- ears like that!" "I was about to say the same with you. Where in Hyrule do you come from that people have round ears?" I was more confused now than when I had slipped and crashed into her. "Hyrule? Is that where I am now? Well, anyway I'm not from Hyrule I'm a New Yorker. I got in through that door back there." I pointed to the door where I had come from. I was surprised to see that this side of the door was built into a tree. "Um, so you said you were a Princess right?" "Yes, my name is Zelda." She smiled sweetly at me. Ok another confession: I'm shy. I quickly made clumsy bow. "Nice to meet you Zelda, I'm Jack "the Magician's grandson." Zelda took a step away from me fearfully. "Oh! I see what you're thinking but it's not that type of Devils magic. It's basically just illusions: things that look real but aren't or look like one thing but are really something else." She gave me a stern look. "You mean lies?" "No! Unlike other guys who never show you how they do it, when Grandpa was in business he would show them so people wouldn't be so easily deceived. Let me show you-." I took out a metal spoon from my pocket (Don't ask why I had a spoon in my pocket, I myself don't know). "I can cause this spoon to stick to the back of my hand, watch-." It did just that wile I kept from showing the other side of my hand. "Want to know why it does that?" I flipped my hand around and showed off a magnet. "Tada! Magnetic power like in inner workings of a compass. Truth is like discovery and is just as fun as the mystery and what's more it's healthy for the spirit and soul. Zelda laughed. "Your grandfather is wise. I know because his wisdom shines through you but something else shines brighter in you I just can't put my finger on it." She stared at me lost in thought for a moment then she brushed thought aside. "I'm going to the Picori Festival with an good friend of mine I would be honored if you and your Grandfather would like to come with us to perform." "I am the one who is honored by you. And yeah I'd like come." Suddenly a thought came to me: explaining to your grandpa that there's another world/dimension in your basement and that a princess wants you to do a magic act is like trying to make a Lead balloon fly. I won't bore with how I explained it to him and got him to come, but I did and the three of us set off. She led us to a house in the woods and knocked on the Door and an old black smith came out. He looked at Zelda shocked. "Goodness me! Princess Zelda, did you sneak out of the castle **again**. You know how the Minister gets." "He'll be fine Master Smith. Besides I'm with these two." Zelda pointed at us. Master Smith gave us a wary glance. "Well, as long as you trust them." "Would you happen, were Link is?" "Oh, is that why you came here? Well he's out in the woods practicing his sword skills. Sadly He isn't going be able to participate in the match this year he was rejected because of his age. Poor kid, he was looking forward to this all year." Zelda sighed sadly "He must be really upset"

We went looking for Link through the forest. "So how long have you been friends with this Link boy?" Grandpa asked. "Oh since we were very young. Speaking of which there he is." She pointed to place where five trees had been cut clean in half. In the center of the stumps of the trees was a boy my age dressed in green with blond hair we ran over to where he was. "Link, what happened here?" Zelda asked him. My first thought was that Link had used a super cool sword move to chop the trees. It was a dumb idea but it was what I had thought at the time. "Oh, Zelda! Um, it was nothing. More importantly who are they?" Link pointed at my Grandpa and me. For some reason: he automatically struck me as the heroic type. "Oh that's Jack and his Grandpa. They are new to Hyrule they're performing a magic act at the Picori festival." Link got on his defense or offence I couldn't tell which. "They're Sorcerers?" He asked shocked. He grabbed a stick and pointed it at me. I saw my life flash before my eyes like in the movies I thought he was going to beat my brains out. Fortunately Zelda stepped between us. "They're just people who do illusions, Jack show him what you did with the spoon." I did. Link lowered his stick. "Sorry about the stick." Zelda spoke up. "Jack I would like to introduce you to my friend Link." I nervously shook hands with him. He never smiled at me. "Link let go all ready." "I'm not going this year," Link said. It was obvious he was still upset about not being in "the match". "If you want to go you still go with them." Zelda quickly gave me a wink that told me she would change his mind. Zelda then broke down crying (FAKE?). "Link why are you always saying such mean things? And here I we were looking forward to going to the festival with you, Link." Zelda's charm worked instantly. Link started apologizing rapidly and we were off to the festival. "So, Zelda says that you guy were close since you were really young." Link grunted. "Yeah, I always completely succumbed to "Her charms." I giggled. Link growled at me. "It'll happen to you too."

Grandpa's and my performance was an instant success. People were not only drawn by tricks and how we pulled them off but by the truth of Christ behind the magic. Some would say that was the real magic. Most of it was Grandpa, but I didn't care who got the most attention. To us it was about Jesus not me and that made me happier than if I was in the center of attention. Besides Zelda thought I was good and even went as far as to ask her father to hire me as a private entertainer. Link never said any thing to me though. We passed by some type of drawing contest vender on our way to the match at the castle. Zelda pointed it out. "I signed in that drawing contest." Link shrugged it off. "You never win those things. They just give you a box of tissues and send you on your way. Zelda checked anyway. Imagine Link's shock when she actually won the drawing. Zelda was given the choice of three objects: A large gem, a heart shaped jewel, and a shield. I had expected Zelda to pick the shield but to everyone's shock she had picked the shield. I checked to make shore she wanted it. "You won the contest, are you shore you don't want pick something better?" "Nope this will do." She gave the shield to Link. "It's a shame you weren't able to be in the match this year Link but I know you're strong. So take it and keep training hard." I was shocked how selfless she was. I bribed the vendor man for the heart shaped stone as a gift for Zelda when nobody was looking. It took all my lose change but I got it. Suddenly when I felt I was on the top I tripped and the gem heart broke in half. But this time it wasn't my clumsiness to blame someone had tripped just for spite: a boy dressed in purple. He laughed and turned away. I reacted out of anger and shot a smooth rock at the back of his head using my slingshot. He turned and looked me in the eye with a look that told me that I hadn't picked my fight wisely. "If you plan on shooting at me next time, you had better be aiming to take me out." And with that he vanished.

Later at the Match Zelda was telling us about the history of the Picori festival. I recited from my book. Zelda was a bit taken back but continued with the history. "…Any way, that's why we hold this festival: to thank the Picori." "It reminds me of when Israel would hold holidays and feasts to thank God." I told her. "But isn't that just a made up story, I mean about the Picori?" "The Picori really exist my father told me so. He said that the door to their world opens only every 100 years and this is the year." Suddenly the match began and one of the contestants was the **mean** kid in purple whose name was Vaati. Link also recognized him too. The kid was so powerful he won the whole match in almost the blink of an eye. I was now really thinking how much I should really pick my fights better. The match then being over they moved on to the award ceremony. A big box with an awesome looking sword stuck in it. "That's the Picori blade," Link explained. "Every year the winner of the match gets a sword made by my Grandpa and is allowed to touch the blade that locks dark monsters in that box." The King presented the sword to Vaati. "Vaati your victory will go down in history of this festival. We humbly hope you will accept this blade." Vaati grinned an evil grin. "I am thankful and happy that this was so easy. The only way for me to get close to that box closed with the blade was to enter the match." The solders tried to protect the blade but Vaati used his dark power to blast them out of the way. The blast also broke the Picori blade and unleashed the monsters. Every one started running wildly. I was so cowardly! I would have run with them if they had not trampled over me. Zelda blocked Vaati from the box. "Why are you doing this? She asked. Vaati ignored her question. "The princess with the light. I can't let you go roam freely, you might cause me trouble latter." My Grandpa jumped in the way. "Zelda no matter what happens hold my hand and pray hard." She did. Vaati growled. "Out of my way old man or you'll share her fate." "Then I shall." Link jumped in with his shield ready. Vaati laughed mockingly. "To stone with you both." A dark ball of energy formed in his hand. At that moment I chose to jump in the way to block the blast, but I tripped and fell on my face. The blast knocked Link out of the way hitting Grandpa and Zelda turning them to stone. Vaati looked at me and put his foot on my head. "You're that clumsy kid who I tripped. You coward! You couldn't save them because you're afraid." I passed out from fear.

When I woke Link was pulling me to my feet. But I couldn't get what Vaati told me out of my head: "You couldn't save them because you're afraid." It echoed through my head for the longest time.

Latter the king called Link, Master Smith, The minister, and me together to discuss what to. "If we had the Picori blade it could break this power but Vaati broke it and unleashed those monsters." For a moment I felt all hope was lost. I wondered what would happen to me now. "However, (Those words made me willing to anything) The Picori may be able to re-forge the Sword." "The Picori, those fairy tale creatures?" asked Master Smith. "Yes they do exist. This is a secret known only to the Royal family. They are known to live in the Picori forest. "Then let us send the solders at once!" Said the minister. "No, Picori do not show themselves to anyone but children." Suddenly Link spoke up first: "Send me." "Link don't be so rude," Master Smith scolded. "Wait!" said the King. "You are Zelda's childhood friend so of coarse I trust you." I found my voice from somewhere deep in me. "King I was cowardly in defending your daughter, my grandfather now shares her fate. If he was brave enough to defend her so am I. I beg you to allow me to make up for my cowardliness. I dropped to my knee. The King looked at me then at Link. "Link, do you trust this boy?" Link stared right through me then gave a slight nod. "Very well," The king said handing Link the broken blade wrapped carefully. "The both of you will find the Picori in the forest and ask them to re-forge it." "Link wait," Master Smith said. "The roads are dangerous and filled with monsters. Take this blade to protect the both of you." He gave Link the sword from the match that should have gone to Vaati. I stared at the stone Zelda. She was still holding my Grandpa's hand. My Grandpa had his hand stretched out to block Vaati's attack from Zelda. I placed one half of the heart gem in the hand Zelda had open. "I pray that we'll make this right with God's help. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I hope I can make it up." I gave her a light kiss on the cheek and then we were off on our adventure.

Chapter 02

We had been searching the woods for what seemed like hours. Link hadn't said a word to me the whole journey but I did get a few annoyed glances every time I mentioned: 1 how long it was taking to find them, 2 were they were, 3 If he knew what he was doing. Finally after asking Link for the last time Link did something that I felt was very un-Link like: He cried like a baby. "We'll never find the Picori." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay at least we got each other." Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, my partner the dancing monkey." We both laughed and then cried, again. When we stopped crying our eyeballs out I suggested that we pray to God. Link hesitantly agreed. "God, we're lost right now send someone to guide us." We ended the prayer. Suddenly we heard someone calling for help. I picked up a staff sized stick and we ran to the rescue. When we arrived on the scene we were met by one of the strangest sights two octopus like creatures that shot rocks of their mouths was attacking a green cap with a bird like head. We stood dumfounded at the sight. Suddenly the cap spoke. "What's wrong with you both? Do you like watching me suffer? **HELP ME!**" We quickly beat up the monsters. Link looked at the cap. "Guess our prayer worked. Legend says that if you rescue the magic turtle he'll grant you a wish! Or something like that." The cap looked insulted. **"I AM NOT A TURTLE!" **He squawked. "He looks more like a bird." I noted. This didn't make him any less insulted. "I am not a bird either. I am Ezlo!" "So you have nothing to do with the Picori, at all?" Link asked. He started walking off. "Guess our prayer wasn't answered, Jack." "WAIT!" squawked Ezlo. He tried to follow Link but couldn't move fast enough. I picked him up and put him on my head. And ran after Link. "You have hair like a pin cushion, Kid." Ezlo complained. Link stopped and turned annoyed. "What dose he need now?" Ezlo hoped off my head with an "ouch". "You kids can't just leave me here! What if I run into more monsters?" Link growled. "Will you be quiet? We have to find the Picori!" Ezlo got a twinkle in his eye. "The Picori, eh? I can tell you all about the Picori if you take me along." Link's annoyance vanished instantly. "Really?" Link asked. "Yes. I'll even tell you a bit right now so lend me your ear." Link looked at me with a question in his look. A bible verse popped into my mind that my Grandpa once told me. "Bow your hear to understanding." Link uneasily lowered his head to Ezlo's level. Just then jumped onto link's head. Link stood up shocked. I had to say he looked cool with Ezlo as his cap. "Get off of me, you tricked me!" Link shouted. "I'm still going to tell you about the Picori so stop yelling. The world of the Picori is very small as you kids are now you'd never it. Ezlo turned his attention to a stump near by. "To reach the Picori world you must shrink down. Stand on top of that stump if you want to meet the Picori." Link looked skeptical, but I jumped right on the stepped right on. Suddenly I was shrunk down to the size of my thumb and fell through a hole in the stump. I exited the stump through a mouse hole. Link and Ezlo shrunk down to size then followed me. We looked up the world around us was now a lot bigger, you couldn't even see the tops of the trees. "No every thing is still same the same size as it was, we just got a lot smaller," Ezlo explained. "No need to thank me." Link grumbled at Ezlo. I on the other hand was enjoying the sights. "Though I must warn you the Picori world is full of danger the ordinary dew on the grass for instance-." Suddenly a blob of water hit Ezlo and Link, they were instantly soaked to the bone. "-Becomes a sort of water fall. But anyway: What are you two kids doing looking for the Picori. I told him of our quest. "Vaati's curse eh. Hard luck." "Do you know Vaati?" I asked. Ezlo acted nervous. "Never mind that. Anyway I'll lend you what knowledge and power I do have. This is a dangerous quest for kids." "There you go calling us kids again!" Link grumbled. "Our names are Link and Jack!" "Enough talk! Lets go find the Picori. And don't put me through anything dangerous Okay kid?" Link deiced that Ezlo had become overly annoying and tried to pull him off his head. This started the first of many arguments between us on the journey. It was only interrupted by our first encounter with The Picori. He had been spying on us and had run off into the grass. We quickly stopped our arguments and ran after him. We followed him right to his village where a small crowd of Picori surrounded us. I think at this point I should describe the Picori. They're like mouse/elf like critters that look really cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

We had been searching the woods for what seemed like hours. Link hadn't said a word to me the whole journey but I did get a few annoyed glances every time I mentioned: 1 how long it was taking to find them, 2 were they were, 3 If he knew what he was doing. Finally after asking Link for the last time Link did something that I felt was very un-Link like: He cried like a baby. "We'll never find the Picori." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay at least we got each other." Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, my partner the dancing monkey." We both laughed and then cried, again. When we stopped crying our eyeballs out I suggested that we pray to God. Link hesitantly agreed. "God, we're lost right now send someone to guide us." We ended the prayer. Suddenly we heard someone calling for help. I picked up a staff sized stick and we ran to the rescue. When we arrived on the scene we were met by one of the strangest sights two octopus like creatures that shot rocks of their mouths were attacking a green cap with a bird like head. We stood dumfounded at the sight. Suddenly the cap spoke. "What's wrong with you both? Do you like watching me suffer? **HELP ME!**" We quickly beat up the monsters. Link looked at the cap. "Guess our prayer worked. Legend says that if you rescue the magic turtle he'll grant you a wish! Or something like that." The cap looked insulted. **"I AM NOT A TURTLE!" **He squawked. "He looks more like a bird." I noted. This didn't make him any less insulted. "I am not a bird either. I am Ezlo!" "So you have nothing to do with the Picori, at all?" Link asked. He started walking off. "Guess our prayer wasn't answered, Jack." "WAIT!" squawked Ezlo. He tried to follow Link but couldn't move fast enough. I picked him up and put him on my head. And ran after Link. "You have hair like a pin cushion, Kid." Ezlo complained. Link stopped and turned annoyed. "What dose he need now?" Ezlo hoped off my head with an "ouch". "You kids can't just leave me here! What if I run into more monsters?" Link growled. "Will you be quiet? We have to find the Picori!" Ezlo got a twinkle in his eye. "The Picori, eh? I can tell you all about the Picori if you take me along." Link's annoyance vanished instantly. "Really?" Link asked. "Yes. I'll even tell you a bit right now so lend me your ear." Link looked at me with a question in his look. A bible verse popped into my mind that my Grandpa once told me. "Bow your ear to understanding." Link uneasily lowered his head to Ezlo's level. Just then Ezlo jumped onto link's head. Link stood up shocked. I had to say he looked cool with Ezlo as his cap. "Get off of me, you tricked me!" Link shouted. "I'm still going to tell you about the Picori so stop yelling. The world of the Picori is very small as you kids are now you'd never it." Ezlo turned his attention to a stump near by. "To reach the Picori world you must shrink down. Stand on top of that stump if you want to meet the Picori." Link looked skeptical, but I jumped right on the stump. Suddenly I was shrunk down to the size of my thumb and fell through a hole in the stump. I exited the stump through a mouse hole. Link and Ezlo shrunk down to size then followed me. We looked up the world around us was now a lot bigger, you couldn't even see the tops of the trees. "No every thing is still same the same size as it was, we just got a lot smaller," Ezlo explained. "No need to thank me." Link grumbled at Ezlo. I on the other hand was enjoying the sights. "Though I must warn you the Picori world is full of danger the ordinary dew on the grass for instance-." Suddenly a blob of water hit Ezlo and Link, they were instantly soaked to the bone. "-Becomes a sort of water fall. But anyway: What are you two kids doing looking for the Picori. I told him of our quest against Links judgment. "Vaati's curse eh. Hard luck." "Do you know Vaati?" I asked. Ezlo acted nervous. "Never mind that. Anyway I'll lend you what knowledge and power I do have. This is a dangerous quest for kids." "There you go calling us kids again!" Link grumbled. "Our names are Link and Jack!" "Enough talk! Lets go find the Picori. And don't put me through anything dangerous Okay kid?" Link deiced that Ezlo had become overly annoying and tried to pull him off his head. This started the first of many arguments between us on the journey. It was only interrupted by our first encounter with The Picori. He had been spying on us and had run off into the grass. We quickly stopped our arguments and ran after him. We followed him right to his village where a small crowd of Picori surrounded us. I think at this point I should describe the Picori. They're like mouse/elf like critters that look really cute. "We seem to have stumbled upon a Picori village," Ezlo noted. "By the way they crowd around you both I can tell it's been quite a while since they've seen humans." We smiled and said "Hi". The Picori looked at each other confused and spoke what sounded like gibberish (and I don't speak gibberish). "It's the language of the Minish," Ezlo noted. "I'm sorry, Minish is what the Picori refer to themselves as in their own tongue. Although this unfortunately happens to be a dialect unfamiliar to me." I sighed. "I hate that the tower of Babel right now." Suddenly an Idea hit Link and me at the same time: If we asked God for guidance and we were given Ezlo for a guide, why not ask for translation? "Ezlo when we found you we prayed to our father God for a guide," Link said. "I think now we should now pray for translation." Ezlo was as hesitant as Link was, but allowed Link to remove him from his head for the prayer. When we were done praying Link allowed Ezlo jumped back on his head. We were puzzled when nothing happened. "Maybe, it isn't always enough just to pray we have to act upon prayer like the bible says: "Seek and you will find." We searched the almost entire village (which wasn't that big) without find anyone that spoke human. "Isn't there anyone in this village that speaks human?" Link asked. "Hello," said a voice. We turned and found a Picori that looked like a priest who looked a little nerdy with his glasses. "Those clothing that you wear you are both human, right?" An angel had saved us. "You speak human?" I asked overjoyed. "Yeah, a little." "The Picori sword needs to be re-forged can someone here do it?" Link asked. There was a moment of silence. "Follow me." He started to walk off. We followed him to a huge barrel (or a regular sized barrel since we were the small ones) that the Picori were using for a green house of sorts. He handed us each a nut that looked like a pair of lips. "Here, take these." We looked at the nuts confused. "Are we supposed to eat them?" I asked. He nodded. We gave each other a look, and then ate it. The Picori Priest started speaking gibberish again only this time we understood every word. "Can you understand me now?" He asked. "Yeah," I said shocked. "What was that you gave to us anyway?" "The Jabber nut, if you eat it you can speak Minish. Now I as I understand it you were talking about the Picori Blade. I had better take you to Elder Jenta."

The priest took us to the elder. We told him our story so far. "I see," He said. "However in order to remake Picori Sword we need the four element Crystals: The Earth Element Crystal capable of Earth shaking power, the Fire Element Crystal with the purifying power of fire, the Water Element Crystal with the power of the waves, and the Wind Element Crystal with power as unpredictable as the wind itself." "Where are these Crystals?" Link asked. "All over Hyrule, finding them will not be easy." "Well I for one didn't come on this quest for rest and relaxation!" I said. "Neither did I!" Link said. "We'll get those elements." The elder called for the priest whose name as it turns out was Festa. He would guild us to the Earth temple where we would find the Earth Element Crystal.

On our way to the entrance of the temple Festa warned us that the number of monsters in the forest had been increasing. "We understand the danger," Link said. "But sometimes a man's got to do what a man's got to do." Many of the other Minish villagers tried to stop us from going but we went in anyway. The first thing I'll say about the Earth temple: It was so dark you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Fortunately I had brought my flashlight with me. Link hesitated. "Come now," said Ezlo there is no reason to worry, I'm right here." "Then you can go first," said Link. "What's wrong with you? You were talking big back there a while ago." I sighed and started to walk off without Link and Ezlo. I'm afraid of a lot of things but darkness and shadows aren't one of them. Link and Ezlo finally built up enough courage by then to follow me. Suddenly my foot reached ankle deep in water. "Watch your step," I warned. "I'm not the brightest in the world but I can say there are worse things in here than water." We walked on for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Everything was quite, too quite. Link was even starting to get nervous. Then suddenly giant slugs fell from the ceiling. We ran for our lives suddenly giant sprouts blocked us. Link mowed through the Sprouts and a new patch quickly grew up behind us blocking the slugs. We walked along with peace for a little bit more. Suddenly giant Mushroom like monsters jumped from out of the ground apparently we had disturbed their nest. Dust shot out from under their umbrellas. It stung our lungs "What is that stuff?" Link asked. "Poison Spores!" Ezlo gasped. "Don't breath them in!" Link swiped his sword at the Mushrooms monster unfortunately it didn't penetrate. The pain in our lungs grew more painful. Things definitely didn't look good. "_Death by Poisoned Mushroom monster dust," _I thought. _"Odd way to die. Wait! What am I thinking! God got us this far because we asked, so…" _I dropped to my knees in prayer. Suddenly a jar fell on my head. I pulled it off and looked up. Festa and some other village Minish had dropped it on me (bad aim?)." "What was that for? Can't you guys see we're having trouble?" "Don't talk just listen!" Festa shouted down to me. "Point that jar at the Mushroom monsters." I didn't question anything I just did what I what he said. The jar suddenly started sucking all the dust in, it even sucked the dust right out of the mushrooms. Then after it had sucked all the dust I noticed a switch on the jar. I flipped it and it blasted the mushrooms away in a huge gust of air. "Wow now that is a cool tool to have around!" "That's nothing," said Ezlo. "The Minish are master craftsmen, this is merely one of the great tools they made for the humans." Every thing was quite for a moment. Suddenly in a flash the Earth Crystal appeared in font of us. I grabbed it and when I did my walking stick turned into a staff with a trinity triangle ornament on top. I could feel the power surging through me. I tried to hand it to Link. "No, you can hold on to it." I gave an odd look. "Are you shure you want a clumsy 'Dancing monkey' of a partner holding on to such an important object?" Link grinned and put his hand on my shoulder. "You are no dancing monkey, friend." I smiled. "Don't worry I won't let it go to my head."

Festa led us back to the village. "You both are very brave." I smiled. "We thought you were brave too, following us into the Earth temple and everything." "Well, I was scared so much that my legs were shaking. But God gave the job to help humans. So I do all I can to help as his priest." The elder was waiting there for us when we got to the village. "If you want to re-forge the sword go to Mount Crenel and find Elder Melari the blacksmith. If any one can re-forge the sword he can." "We are in your debt Elder," Ezlo said humbly. "Be in no one's debt my sons except for the debt of love that Christ showed us." We left with that thought in mind. Link smiled happily. "What are you smiling about kid?" Ezlo asked. "We could have been killed! Aren't you scared at all?" "I'm Trembling with excitement. Growing small is a big adventure." I had to agree on that one. I looked at my half of the broken heart while Link rushed ahead with Ezlo squawking at him feeling sorry that he had to be Link's hat. "Don't worry Zelda, at this rate you'll be free in no time at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

The climb up the mountain was Easer said than done, but we made it with all our biology intact.

As we stopped for a breather I noticed one of the mountain Minish running from a wasp. The wasp however had the unfortunate fate of flying a bit too close to Link and attracting his attention. And just when the wasp thought he had the poor Minish cornered, SMACK! Link hit the wasp using Ezlo as the flyswatter.

My attention suddenly was pointed toward a rock that had some similarities with the portal in the Picori woods.

"Yes Jack," Said Ezlo. "At first glance it looks like a rock but it is also a Minish Portal. Why can't Link think more like you?"

"Because he's Link my best friend," I said. "And I wouldn't want him to think like anyone else besides himself."

"Aw, stop with the mushy friend ship stuff already," Link said annoyed.

I picked up the mountain Minish in my hand.

"Are you ok little guy?"

The Minish looked up at me in astonishment. Link and Ezlo gathered close to me.

"Wow, I never knew humans could speak Minish that's awesome!"

"We are here to visit a Minish called Melari who can re-forge The Picori blade," Ezlo explained. "Do you know him?"

"Master Melari? Well I don't know he's-. You know what forget it I'll take you to him." He hopped to the ground and headed to a doorway as big as a mouse hole.

"Wait, aren't you guy's a little too big?"

We quickly used the portal to shrink down. The Minish looked at us surprised.

"Sorry about the size thing," Link said.

The Minish continued to stare at us amazed.

"Wow, awesome! That is a nice trick."

He led us through the mine.

"By the way I'm Chilta one of master Melari's seven apprentices."

"Nice to meet you Chilta," I said. "This is Ezlo and Link and I'm Jack. I guess we could be called 'The Trinity Brothers."

Chilta took us through the mine past several mining Minish who were singing merrily as they worked. As we past a Black smith's kiln Link recognized some of the tools and notice that they hadn't been used in a while. I questioned Chilta upon this examination.

"The Master gave up blacksmithing a long time ago when his wife died. She was a forest Minish.

We mountain Minish have always had iron to forge with but to forge you need fire and our most frequent source of fuel was wood from the forest at the bottom of the mountain. This aroused many arguments between the forest Minish that lived in those woods and us.

During one of these squabbles The Masters wife got sick and past away. He still blames himself.

I thought that maybe you might be able to convince him."

"I don't think we'd do a very good job," I said. "What about using coal instead of wood?"

"We don't harvest enough for forging."

"You know come to think of it," said Ezlo. "If we had the Fire Element the rocks would become burnable coal. At any rate we need the Fire Element to complete the sword anyhow."

"Well I guess we have our next mission," Link said.

"I'm coming too," said Chilta. "I want the Master to have his life back. He's missing that fire inside of him that God put there."

We grew back to our normal size and Chilta led us from Link's Shoulder to an abandon mine.

"This is a mine the humans abandoned we call it 'The Fire mine' because the fire element is said to be in there. It is said that only those with God's fire in them can survive the mine."

"In that case," I said. "We had better pray again for that power."

We prayed then entered.

The heat was intense but we braved forward. Suddenly up ahead Link saw a mine cart.

"Human miners use them to carry rocks out to the surface," Link explained to Chilta. "If we get lost we can just follow its tracks back to the surface."

A crazy type of a wild Idea formed in my mind.

"Better yet we can ride it. Link ever heard of a roller coaster ride?"

Link gave me a confused look and Ezlo who knew I had an idea was feeling sorry for himself again.

Link hopped in and I pushed the mine cart to get speed up then hopped in myself.

In a few moments we were laughing and screaming and holding on for dear life. The ride finally came to a stop.

"Wow Jack you come up with some of the greatest ideas!" Link said.

"Wow, that was awesome!" said Chilta.

"Are you three crazy? We almost died!" Shouted Ezlo. "What are you guys grinning about? Human vehicles are dangerous!"

We ignored him.

Suddenly the floor under us gave way beneath us and we fell.

We landed on an island surrounded by Lava. In the center of the island was a crude statue holding a small cane. I picked it up guessing it to be Minish and therefore had some type of cool useful purpose.

Suddenly out of the lava came a great Lava dragon.

We screamed and we ran for our lives quickly ending up running into a dead end.

Suddenly a voice in my heart told me to point my cane at the monster's back.

I closed my eyes for what could have been the last time and took a breath that could have been my last and pointed my new cane at the beast's back.

I didn't open my eyes so I didn't see anything. What I didn't see was this: A beam of light shot out of the cane hitting the beast's back flipping it upside down exposing it.

Link took advantage of this and slashed away at the back.

There was a poof and the monster was gone and in its place was a gentle looking creature.

It gave Link a look as if to say: "Thank you!" And then gave Link the element of Fire.

"Tell me if it's safe to open my eyes ok," I said.

Chilta sighed.

"Is he always like this?"

"Only around monsters," Ezlo said.

Link tossed me the element, which I somehow caught even with my eyes closed.

The burning power surged through me I opened my eyes.

"Uh, let's head back before any more monsters show up," I said embarrassed.

"Can you walk back this time using your feet?" Ezlo asked.

We gave Ezlo a look that told him just what he didn't want to know.

We quickly shrank back down and returned to the mine where the rocks had turned to coal.

"Master!" Chilta Shouted.

"What is it Chilta?" Melari asked.

"Look," said Chilta showing him a solid coal rock. "Now we can blacksmith without cutting down trees!"

We told him of our quest.

"Please, master we need you to teach us how to blacksmith! I'm sure that it would make your wife happy to pass on the wisdom you had gained."

Melari thought for a moment then picked up his hammer!"

"All right boys heat up the stove! Get a fire going!"

Link gave him the broken Minish blade.

"We'll fix the sword. In the mean time you guys go and find the other two elements or else we won't be able to energize the blade."

"We'll get them," said Link. "Thanks!"

"I should be the one thanking you both without your encouragement I might have not gone back to doing the job God gave me."

We turned to leave.

"I wasn't able to save my wife but in my heart I know you will save the Princess."

I thanked God and took out my broken heart stone.

"You hear that Zelda? We're half way there so hang on!"


End file.
